1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a numerical-simulation-result display program, a numerical-simulation-result display method, and a numerical-simulation-result display system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, in a wide range of fields such as structural analysis, heat transfer analysis, thermal-liquid analysis, and electromagnetic field analysis, numerical simulation technologies using numerical analysis methods such as a finite different method, a finite element method, a finite volume method, and a boundary element method are being developed and coming into practical use for revealing physical phenomena.
When numerical simulation of the above type is performed, dedicated analysis software (simulator) prepared according to a type of physical quantity to be analyzed is used. A numerical simulation result is displayed by methods such as adding color gradation to a simplified model, and changing a color tone (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-44146).
In addition, in mechanism design or the like, three-dimensional CAD (computer-aided design) software is used. By using the three-dimensional CAD software, a three-dimensional CAD model created by the three-dimensional CAD software is three-dimensionally displayed (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-195971).